Hasta el Final
by consuxnice
Summary: Hinata es una princesa que intenta escapar de su realidad,entre ellos su boda con un chico que no ama,pero hace todo lo posible para evitarlo. Logra pasar inadvertida y conoce al chico de sus sueños,pero todo cambia cuando se entera de un gran secreto.
1. Prólogo

**HASTA EL FINAL**

**PRÓLOGO**

Ser princesa, que lindo es todo según muchos, pero yo quisiera ser una chica normal solamente. En el reino de mi familia prácticamente no había pobreza y éramos muy poderosos, sin embargo, otra aldea vecina desde hace mucho envía espías a nuestro reino. Mi amiga, Sakura, dice que no debo salir por ningún motivo, pero no me resisto, así es que todas las noches salgo a caminar por algún rincón del reino, en especial el bosque. Simplemente me fascina.

Para peor, mi padre, un hombre que se volvió totalmente egoísta luego de la muerte de mi madre, planea una boda entre el chico de los sueños de Sakura, el duque Sasuke Uchiha y yo. Yo siempre he creído que ambos se quieren mucho, sin embargo Sasuke siempre la niega, esto hace sentir realmente mal a Sakura, pues ni siquiera la acepta como su amiga.

Una noche como otras decidí dar un paseo por ahí, alrededor de la medianoche me interné en el bosque. Ese día había sido completamente fatigador. Tenía clases de matemáticas, etiqueta e idiomas. Aparte tenía que reunirme con dos Parlamentarios para discutir sobre mi futuro reinado y tenía clases de piano. Lo último no me molestaba, amaba la música.

Me adentré sigilosamente en un lugar secreto que tenía yo al cual iba desde pequeña. Estaba entre la salida del pueblo, el medio de todo un bosque que bajaba hacia la playa. Sin embargo, prefería quedarme en el lago cerca para poder respirar más tranquilamente y pensar sobre mi vida. Después de casarme no la tendría y no por Sasuke, él es mi amigo, pero con todo lo de mi padre ya no aguantaría más.

Por lo general, yo era muy tímida con quien no conocía, pero luego de hacerlo todos me decían que era muy divertida y dulce.

Mi primo Neji, siempre fiel a mí. Era el mejor consejero junto con Sakura, pero Neji era mucho más objetivo en cuanto a sus consejos, siempre me ayudó, sin embargo, cuando pequeños éramos verdaderos enemigos, pero nos queríamos mucho.

Me encanta cantar, muchos me decían que tenía una voz privilegiada. Me gusta componer canciones en guitarra (hasta ahora único instrumento en el que me manejo bien). Me encanta danzar también, pero todo esto es un secreto para muchos, mi padre odiaría saber que tiene una hija músico.

Últimamente he tenido un sueño de pocos segundos pero que maravillosamente dura muchas horas en tiempo real. En ese sueño estoy con un chico, no veo su rostro, ni su cabello, pero a pesar de no ver su rostro solo veo sus ojos, azules como el mismo océano. El chico me ayuda a levantarme del piso, será una metáfora o algo, quizá me ayuda a salir del pozo en el que mi vida estará.

En fin, soy Hinata Hyuga, una chica común para mis amigos pero la princesa de un reino al fin y al cabo…


	2. El chico del árbol

CAPÍTULO I: "El chico del árbol"

-Hinata, prima, despierta! Hiashi quiere hablarte- Dijo Neji.

-No quiero!- grité aferrándome a la almohada.

-Hina, vamos o tu padre se enojará- dijo Neji sentado al lado mío.

-En un momento estoy lista!- me paré en un segundo de la cama.

-Otra vez tuve ese extraño sueño, ¿qué significará? Quizá ese chico existe o mi cabeza loca, loca me esta jugando una buena broma. No me quiero casar por nada del mundo. Dios, si me quieres mandar una señal por favor ayúdame a encontrar a ese chico! Sasuke es una buena persona pero no es para mi, ni yo para él-pensé mientras me duchaba.

-¿Por qué me debo despertar a esta hora?- reflexioné en voz alta.- ¿Qué querrá papá?

Mi padre se había estado esforzando últimamente porque yo le agradase a todo el reino, sin conseguirlo mucho, pues como dije antes soy muy tímida.

-Que bien, bajaste mas rápido de lo esperado Hinata- dijo mi padre friamente.

-Neji me dijo que tenías algo que decirme- dije curiosamente.

-Ve al sillón, ahí se encuentra tu nuevo uniforme, irás a un instituto privado, esto ayudará a que te integres más por lo menos con gente de tu edad, mientras los ganes a ellos, ganas a sus padres.- dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-E-Está bien, pero…- fui interrumpida.

-Nada de peros, ya vete luego, la limusina real pasará por ti dentro de poco.-dijo mi padre.

Tuve que vestirme rápidamente, debía ir a un instituto privado lleno de gente, estoy nerviosa, no se que instituto será pero me agradaba el uniforme. Era blanco con algunos detalles en rojo y amarillo con bordes azules.

-Estoy lista- dije bajando esperando comer algo.

-Tu primo irá contigo, ahora vete.- dijo papá- no hay tiempo para comer, lo siento.

-Lo entiendo- dije resignada.- Adiós.

Me subí a la limusina real de los Hyuga y dentro de ella se encontraba mi primo, al ver como estaba muerta de nervios y desesperada por desaparecer comenzó a sonreír. Lo quedé mirando, pues él parecía muy tranquilo, pero luego me dijo algo que me confundió entre si estaba feliz o más bien triste.

-Por lo menos ya no verás todos los días a tu padre ni a tu hermana.- dijo sonriendo y mirando por la ventana blindada.

-¿A qué te refieres Neji?- pregunté.

-Vamos a un internado, tu ropa ya está allá, bueno lo que necesitas de ropa solamente por ahora. De esta forma podrás relajarte más de tus deberes como princesa y pensar más en otras cosas.- dijo Neji.

-Ya veo-vacilé un momento.- ¿Por qué tu no estas ni preocupado ni nada?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Yo llevo aquí por un año- dijo Neji.- Creo que primero deberías dedicarte a los chicos que son hijos de grandes empresarios, pero al lado del internado está la preparatoria pública del reino. Solo nos separa una reja. Trata de alejarte de ese lugar, no debes involucrarte mucho con ellos.

-Si, claro- le dije, pero para mis adentros lo único que quería era buscar un lugar secreto en ese lugar.

-Hazme caso esta vez, prima- dijo Neji seriamente.

-No puedo prometerte nada, tu lo sabes bien- le dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien su alteza, llegamos- dijo el chofer de la limusina.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día- le contesté cortésmente.

No podía creer lo grande que era el instituto, tenía un gran jardín, era como un pequeño reino aparte. Definitivamente ese no era mi lugar.

Entré junto con mi primo y en la entrada me esperaba una chica llamada Ino.

-Mucho gusto, veo que eres la nueva- dijo sonrientemente sin, aparentemente, reconocerme.

-Sí, soy Hinata Hy…- dije omitiendo mi apellido, quizá esta era la oportunidad de pasar por una chica común o intentarlo.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka- dijo- ¿sabes cual es tu habitación?

-Me dieron este número- dije entregándole un pequeño papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

-La 207, Que bien, serás mi compañera junto con Sakura- dijo feliz.

-Sakura? Sakura Haruno?- dije muy alegre e interesada, quizá mi amiga podría estar estudiando aquí.

-Sí, la conoces? Es una de las becadas- dijo.- No la han tratado muy bien por eso que digamos.

-Oh, ya veo. Me llevas a la habitación por favor?- dije impaciente.

-Claro, por aquí.- dijo guiándome.

Un verdadero castillo por dentro este instituto, estaba totalmente impaciente por ver a mi amiga, una buena noticia que recibí hoy después de todo. Los pasillos estaban llenos de chicos conversando y me miraban como un bicho raro. Oficialmente nadie me conocía. Subimos unas 2 escaleras y por fin llegamos a las habitaciones de chicas, todas conocían a Ino, pero nadie a mí. Lo mejor desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Aquí es- dijo parándose frente a una puerta.- Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar en un momento, prepárate que las clases comienzan en unos 30 minutos. Alístate y por si tienes alguna duda vuelvo en 10 o 15 minutos.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- dije agradecida.

-Por cierto, aquí está mi llave de la habitación, luego puedes ir a pedir la tuya, pero no pierdas la mía.- dijo sonriente.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente y me sorprendí al no ver a nadie ahí dentro. Vi mis cosas y sospechosamente mi guitarra estaba ahí, creo que eso fue gracias a mi primo. En una cama estaba un montón de libros y cuadernos y sobre ellos una nota pequeña que decía: _"Tu guitarra la saqué a escondidas de tu cuarto, tu horario está debajo de esta carta, suerte prima, nos vemos en el receso" _

-Aquí voy!- dije y comencé a ver mi horario que era bastante acomodado. – Matemáticas, Física y luego inglés. Me parece un buen horario, pero dormiré un momento.- me tiré a mi cama a dormir por un momento.

La hora se me pasó volando, no me dí cuenta cuando Sakura me estaba despertando. Abrí mis ojos y la abracé de inmediato.

-Ya veo, entonces tu padre te envió para acercarte a los de tu edad, pero nadie te ha reconocido.- dijo

-Sí, y me gustaría que siguiera así, me gusta mi privacidad.- dije implorando su silencio.

-Ok, será un secreto- dijo prometiendo "por la garrita"- pero ahora vámonos o estaremos en problemas. ¿Qué clase te toca?

-Mates- dije sonriente.

-Igual que yo, al menos la primera clases nos toca juntas- dijo sonriendo- mejor nos vamos.

Solo asentí con una sonrisa dulce.

Saqué un cuaderno y un libro del montón y emprendí camino hacia el salón de matemáticas.

-Unos tips, no dejes que te acose o lo hará por toda tu vida. Trata de mantener tus conocimientos en tu cabeza y solo demuestra lo que sabes en los exámenes, en fin amiga, suerte.- Me dijo entrando a clases.

Entré al salón y miré entre los asientos, vi a Ino sentada con Sakura, por suerte había un puesto más, me acerqué a ellas y el profesor cerró las puertas del salón.

-Veo que hay una chica nueva, pasa al frente por favor- dijo serio dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

-No puede ser- susurré.

-Tu nombre es…-dijo sin mirarme.

-Mi nombre es Hinata- dije tímidamente mirando el piso.

-¿Acaso no tienes padres?- dijo mirándome- pero si eres la…

-Por favor no diga nada, es una orden mía y de mi padre, solo me presentaré por mi nombre- dije corriendo hacia él interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Está bien, aquí está su compañera Hinata- dijo- tienes lindas piernas- me susurró.

-Qué dice?- enrojecí de inmediato.

-Puedes subir- me dijo luego- Por cierto soy tu profesor de Matemáticas, Jiraya.

Que pervertido! En fin, mi día pasó totalmente aburrido, clase tras clase y me dí cuenta que iba realmente adelantada en todas las asignaturas posibles. Luego de todo, a escondidas saqué la guitarra de mi habitación y partí en busca de algún lugar en donde nadie me encontrase. Caminé y caminé sin parar y detrás del departamento de música había una especie de laberinto que su final llegaba a topar con una reja algunos centímetros más grande que yo. En donde me encontraba se veía lejano el edificio más cercano al laberinto y estaba rodeada por arbusto y un par de árboles. No me tapaban la luz, pero me daban un aura de tranquilidad.

Comencé suavemente a sacar mi guitarra y a rasguear un poco algunas melodías que me hacía sentir mejor. Pensaba en que al cumplir 20 años debería casarme y el tiempo me estaba alcanzando. Pensaba en aquel sueño que tenía todos los días, cada vez podía ver mejor su rostro o mejor dicho podía comenzar a distinguir algunas siluetas de aquel muchacho. Ahora podía vez su sonrisa, la más hermosa que nunca haya visto y sus ojos, simplemente únicos.

-Qué lindo lugar, es tan relajante estar aquí- dije dejando de tocar guitarra, dejándola a un lado y quedando en el pasto para mirar el cielo- podría estar todo el día aquí.- cerré mis ojos.

-Igual yo- dijo una voz.

Abrí mis ojos en seguida, me levanté para ver quien estaba, no vi absolutamente a nadie y quedé mirando la nada con cara de extrañeza.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca- dije, pero escuché una risa agradable- ¿Dónde estás?, te puedo oír.

-Estás oyendo, pero no escuchando- dijo la voz.- mira hacia arriba.

Por fin después de toda la extraña conversación divisé entre los árboles a un chico que no parecía ser del instituto, pues su uniforme era totalmente distinto. No pude ver su rostro hasta que bajó de un salto del árbol y lo que vi resultó ser más impactante de lo que creía…

-Tú…- susurré sorprendida.


End file.
